Twist Of Fate
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: A mission gone wrong. One life ruined, the other consumed by guilt. How will ObiWan and Anakin cope with this disgrace? Is it really a disgrace? Or is it the beginning of something beautiful and unexpected? ObiXAni, technically NOT slash.
1. Chapter 1

**TWIST OF FATE **

**By **

**Lincoln**** Six Echo**

_Before I get accused of abusing poor Anakin another time, I must say this story was inspired by Live Journal user **albydarned'**s crack! fic "Now This Would Never Happen In Star Wars, Would It?" (see link in my profile)_

_As soon as I read the first part of that fic, I thought there was the potential for an angst-filled story and I simply could not resist. _

_Later in this story, there will be a reference to my other work, "There is no passion, there is serenity" (see my profile), but it is not necessary to have read it to understand the reference._

_------_

The blue drink burned all the way down, from his throat to his stomach, making Obi-Wan Kenobi grimace with disgust and his eyes blur with tears.

He felt momentarily light-headed as the alcohol contained in the beverage entered his bloodstream, then the Force took over, rebalancing him.

It was the tenth time Obi-Wan had experienced that sensation and now he was finally willing to admit that no matter how powerful the drinks were, no matter how many more glasses he swallowed, he would not get drunk.

He sighed and slid down the bar stool, handing his credit chip to the waiter. It was useless to spend more time and money in that place.

There was no way for him to find oblivion there—and he should have not looked for it in the first place.

Jedi masters didn't try to escape their problems. They confronted them, analyzed all the angles and meditated until the Force gave them an indication about how best to resolve their troubles.

Obi-Wan knew it well, for it was what he had always done. However tonight, for once in his life, he had not wanted to face his problem—if he could call it so. He had just wanted to forget.

He had wanted to forget how badly he had failed his former padawan, his friend, his brother.

He had wanted to forget how he had failed to protect his partner and how Anakin would suffer because of it for the rest of his life.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the bar and started walking toward the parking where he had left his speeder. Around him Coruscant burst with life, but he barely noticed it, as his dull eyes kept on staring only in front of him, at the Jedi Temple he could see far away.

The time to flee was over, now he had to confront the reality he had tried to forget.

-------

It was already very late when Obi-Wan arrived at the Temple and he met only a handful of Jedi as he walked toward the Healers' Ward.

He was grateful no one stopped him, asking him if the news that had already spread like wildfire was true or not. He did not think he had the strength to repeat the sad tale another time as he confirmed that yes, Anakin was now a-

Obi-Wan interrupted his musings, not wanting to even think of that word. There was nothing wrong, _per se_, in it, but it was totally foreign when associated with Anakin.

The healer on night duty, a tall Zabrak called Aturn-La, greeted him with a deep bow.

"Master Kenobi."

"Healer Aturn-La. Is there any change in Knight Skywalker's condition?"

The healer nodded slightly. "Knight Skywalker is no longer unconscious, but simply asleep. The strain to…his…body was great."

Obi-Wan nodded. He was relieved Anakin was no longer unconscious as he had been the past two days, but he also felt his anxiety increase. If Anakin was just asleep, it meant sooner or later he would wake up and discover what had been done to him…

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and tried to release his anguish into the Force, but he was only partially successful.

"Are you all right, Master Kenobi?" asked the healer.

Obi-Wan nodded again but, so uncharacteristic for a man as reserved as he was, and another proof of how shaken he was, he murmured, "I am worried about how my former Padawan will react when he wakes up and realizes what has happened."

Aturn-La sent a small wave of understanding toward Obi-Wan and commented, "It will certainly be hard for Knight Skywalker in the beginning, there is no doubt. However, I am sure that with your support and your guidance, your former padawan will understand this was the Force's will and realize he can still have a productive life."

Obi-Wan listened and did not voice his doubts about any desire Anakin may have to accept guidance from him after he failed so badly to protect his partner on Sindona.

"May I go to visit him? I will be careful not to wake him."

The healer nodded, "Of course, Master Kenobi. Your presence will only do well to Knight Skywalker."

Obi-Wan walked toward the first door on the right, took a deep breath to centre himself, and pressed the opening.

The lights in the small room were off, but the moonlight filtering inside from the window was enough to allow Obi-Wan to clearly see the figure resting on the bed in the middle of the chamber. He stepped closer and looked down at the sleeping knight.

Anakin was lying on white sheets that underscored the tan of his skin. His hair was spread on the pillow and it looked as curly and long as it used to be.

His face…It was in his face that Anakin's new condition became more evident. His strong features had softened, and the angular planes of his cheekbones were less prominent. The lips seemed fuller, although Obi-Wan could not be totally certain, for he had never paid great attention to that detail of his Padawan's face. The chin had still a cleft, but it was less noticeable.

Had circumstances been different, Obi-Wan would say it was a beautiful face—but not when it belonged to Anakin.

The Jedi master swallowed hard, then let his eyes slid down Anakin's still form until they stopped on his chest.

There. They had not disappeared, no matter how he had hoped for it, Obi-Wan thought as he stared with horrified fascination at the two small mounds he could see beneath the soft fabric.

Obi-Wan remembered when he had first noticed those mounds press from beneath Anakin's dark tunic and how he had gingerly touched them, thinking, hoping, praying it was only a trick of his eyes. He remembered how they had felt under his trembling fingers, and how sharply he had retracted his hand, as if he had just been burned.

Obi-Wan's eyes blurred as he stared at the sleeping woman that was now Anakin Skywalker and let his mind return to the events of two days before…

_It should have been an easy mission, like many others before it. _

_Since the elimination of Chancellor Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, and the end of the Clone Wars, the Jedi had been touring across the galaxy to make sure there were no pits of Separatists forces scattered here and there. _

_Most of the time the Jedi had just to oversee the signature of peace treaties between the separatist and loyalist party on this or that planet. _

_The mission on Sindona was supposed to be like that. Obi-Wan, Anakin and a female master-padawan team were scheduled to attend the signature of the treaty, a parade, a lengthy banquet and that was all. _

_However, the simple mission had started badly from the beginning. First, the Sindonian authorities announced the two Jedi women could not attend the ceremonies and the banquet because, on Sindona, females were considered inferior beings and could not be part of the political life. _

_Then it had turned out the situation was not as peaceful as the governor had declared. The Sindonian separatist party was still actively fighting against the central government, causing instabilities on the planet. _

_The rebels had their general quarters in a stronghold on the mountains. After a consultation with the Council, it had been decided Obi-Wan and Anakin would lead the Clone Troopers they had with them and some local forces in an attack, in the attempt to conquer the base and put an end to the war. _

_The attack had gone smoothly, for the stronghold had not been able to withstand the power of the fire of the Republican war machines. Once inside the building, Obi-Wan had given the order to find and capture the separatist leaders. Anakin and he had gone in one direction, while the Clones had split in several groups. _

_The more they had advanced inside the building, the more Obi-Wan had thought the whole place screamed "Scientist" from every corner, and that had made the two Jedi more cautious than ever. _

_Alas, it had not been enough. _

_As they had proceeded along a corridor, checking each closed door in search of the separatist leaders, Anakin had discovered the form of an unconscious woman hanging from chains in a dimly-lit room. _

_The young man had stopped cold and cursed under his breath. "Who is she? What have they done to her?" he had muttered before taking a step into the room. _

_Obi-Wan had stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, we are not here to free prisoners. We must first capture the rebels." _

_"And leave her like this? You are joking, aren't you?" Anakin had exclaimed, outraged. _

_"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan had said in his defence, unable to pinpoint why exactly he had not been keen to step inside the room despite knowing they could not leave the poor woman like that. _

_Anakin had flashed his brilliant smile at him, "You worry far too much, Master. I don't sense anything amiss here. I will be in and out of that room so fast you won't even notice it." _

_Speaking so, Anakin had stepped inside the room, as Obi-Wan stood outside, checking the corridor. _

_It was only when his partner had already reached the woman and was freeing her wrists that Obi-Wan suddenly realized what was wrong. _

_The woman was dressed with a Sindonian military uniform—but females were not allowed in the army. It was against the law. So why… _

_"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan had screamed then, a fraction of a second before a beam of white light had hit the young Jedi square in the back. _

_Anakin had cried out before falling to his knees and Obi-Wan had rushed in his help, using his lightsabre to deflect the beam against the machine emitting it. It had exploded a few moments later and, putting away his 'sabre, Obi-Wan had run to where Anakin had fallen. _

_He had posed his hand on the younger man's neck, and breathed in relief when he had felt the pulse had been strong, albeit slightly hurried, and he could not feel anything amiss with his vital signs. _

_The woman instead had been dead and searching into her pockets, Obi-Wan had found an ID card belonging to a certain Lieutenant Alex Dredso. _

_The Jedi had studied the holopic on the card and compared it to the woman's face. Dark hair, tanned skin, fleshy lips, same strong, a bit coarse features. The woman had looked like the female version of the Lieutenant. But how had it had been possible? _

_A moan had come from his side, and Obi-Wan had returned to concentrate on Anakin. He had carefully turned his friend to lie on his back and he moved his hands to loosen the neck of the tunic to make him more comfortable. _

_It was then Obi-Wan had noticed the difference in Anakin's features. He had stared, puzzled, for several seconds until his eyes had seen the swelling of breasts press against the fabric of his friend's tunic and the room had started spinning around him… _

Obi-Wan returned to the present, blinking his eyes.

How long had he been lost in thought, staring at his friend's new form?

He sighed, a habit he had acquired during his years as Anakin's master, but that he had hoped to have left behind after his Padawan's knighting. Instead it had returned in full force.

He had sighed all the way from Sindona to Coruscant, as he had sat by Anakin's unconscious form, musing about what had happened and cowardly hoping his friend would not wake up until they reached the Temple. He had not wanted to face Anakin alone.

Obi-Wan shook his head in annoyance. He was not pleased at all with his recent behaviour. He had never reacted so negatively, not even after Qui-Gon's death, and he was aware it stemmed from the fear Anakin might come to resent him.

True, holding resentment was not the Jedi way, but Anakin was not a common Jedi. He was the Chosen One and, as the being who had brought balance into the Force, he had always harboured some darkness inside him. Contained and controlled, yes, but still present.

Anakin was able to feel and hold resentment. Obi-Wan was afraid to see the cold gaze the young man had posed over Palpatine, when the Sith had been unmasked, fixed on him too.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. They were burning out of tiredness. He had not slept in three days, carrying on thanks to brief meditation sessions, but now exhaustion was creeping over him.

He dragged a chair by Anakin's bedside and slumped into it, leaning his head against the wall, as he closed his eyes.

He fell into a dreamless sleep within a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan's resurfaced slowly from his sleep. Little by little he became aware of himself and the environment around him.

He felt the slight warmth of the morning sun on his face, the tension in his back muscles telling him he had fallen asleep while seating, but he did not feel the hard planes of his desk under his cheek. Instead, his head was resting of something soft and smelling of fresh washed fabric while a breeze was gently ruffling his hair.

A breeze? Had he left his window open the previous night?

Obi-Wan did not really care. He was still tired, and he wished only to fall asleep again. But then a soft, gentle voice intruded into his mind.

"I like your hair very much, Master. It is so soft and thick…"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. He was instantly awake as memories rushed back.

He had fallen asleep in the Healers' Ward, at Anakin's bedside and the voice that had spoken, familiar and foreign at the same time had been his friend's.

Obi-Wan became aware his head was resting on Anakin's belly, as his former Padawan caressed his hair.

Anakin caressing his hair?

Obi-Wan straightened to a sitting position, ignoring his protesting muscles and looked at Anakin.

His friend was staring at him, left hand still raised, eyes wide, his…her cheeks flushed.

Obi-Wan stared back silently, fully knowing he should say something and vainly trying to wet his too dry throat.

They continued to look at each other even after Anakin lowered his…her hand and posed it on her lap.

"I am sorry, Master, I didn't wish to disturb your sleep or invade your personal space," the young Jedi said in her new voice. "I know you don't like to be touched."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Anakin was apologizing for something as menial as touching his hair?

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began, but his voice failed him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Anakin, how do you feel?"

The knight shrugged her shoulders. "I am just tired." She looked around the room and asked, "Why am I in the Healers' Ward, Master? Did something wrong happen during the mission? Was I wounded?"

Obi-Wan paled.

The moment of truth had arrived and he was more at a loss than ever about how to break the news to his friend.

"I…you…" Obi-Wan tried, but his voice refused to obey him, and he just stood there, looking at Anakin, as his eyes filled with tears.

"Master? Are you all right?" Anakin asked, anxiety creeping into her voice. "Master, say something, you are scaring me!"

In that precise moment, Luminara Unduli, one of the Temple's best soul healers, entered into the chamber.

It took her only a moment to understand the situation, which was not too surprising given how Obi-Wan was on the verge of losing his control and breaking down. Also, Luminara had been present when Anakin had first been carried in the Healers' Ward and she was aware of how things had gone and of Obi-Wan's sense of guilt.

"Master Kenobi," she said formally and with a tone that did not admit replies, "please leave the room. I need to check Knight Skywalker and your distress is upsetting him and the other patients in the ward. You need to meditate to bring yourself under control." Her eyes softened, as the healer was replaced by his friend. "I have talked with Master Yoda on my way here; he said he would like for you to join him in the gardens."

Obi-Wan did not answer, but nodded his head. Luminara was right, he was causing even more damage with his behaviour.

He stood up from the chair, his muscles stiff due to the long immobility and his tension, and walked to the door, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped.

He never turned to look at Anakin, feeling like an utter coward because he was grateful it would be Luminara and not him who would explain to his Padawan what had happened to him…to her.

-------

The Room of the Thousand Fountains was deserted due to the late hour, allowing to the kneeling Obi-Wan the quietness and the silence he so badly needed to try finding his balance again.

During the days, he carried on as everything was normal. He sat in the Council, taught his Jedi Philosophy class and sparred with other masters or knights.

He behaved as the model Jedi he had been for most of his adult life and, had he been a proud man, he would have felt very pleased with himself for how he was able to keep his façade up, never letting the others glimpse a hint of his inner turmoil.

However, things were quite different during the nights. Obi-Wan was aware that he could not go indefinitely with his shields always so tightly set as he did during the days without risking a break down. He needed to relax his grip over himself and rest, and thus he did every night.

But the relaxing of his shields had side effects, the most important of which were sleep and meditation troubles.

Since his return from Sindona, Obi-Wan had been unable to achieve the deep communion with the Force he desperately needed to release his torment and his sense of guilt.

Eight days had elapsed since the morning Anakin had woken up, and he had not seen his friend since then. Luminara had informed him Anakin was doing fine and coping well with the change, but that she did not want to see him.

Obi-Wan had only nodded upon hearing that. Of course Anakin did not want to see him.

It was all Obi-Wan's fault that the younger man had been transformed into a woman. If only he had understood sooner something was wrong. If only he had not destroyed the transforming weapon by directing its beam against it. If only he had arrived in time to prevent the Sindonian Army from killing the separatists leaders captured inside the base. The scientist who had created the machine had been among them, as one of the survivors had told him, smirking in triumph at the news that one of the Jedi had fallen victim to the sex-changing weapon. If only Obi-Wan had been quicker, maybe now, Anakin would still be a man.

The Jedi master was not even able to imagine how Anakin was feeling. He could not even start to glimpse the identity crisis his friend was suffering now. A man trapped in a woman's body! How was it effecting his personality? His sexual identity? Was he finding comfort in the Force? Were Luminara and the other soul healers helping him?

Obi-Wan almost groaned aloud—he was not even able to think of Anakin as a she. How could he ever let it go if he was not even able to accept the situation?

Why, why, why did he always end up failing the people he loved?

Qui-Gon, Siri, Anakin: he had loved them in different ways and failed all of them.

Qui-Gon and Siri had both died in his arms, but at least Obi-Wan had had the comfort of knowing they had found peace in the Force. But Anakin…Would his friend ever find peace in this life? Or would he always be plagued by regrets and longings?

It was such a bitter irony that Anakin would end up a woman just now that the Council had decided to raise the ban against attachment for the Jedi. Just now that his former Padawan could have been able to find happiness at Padmé Amidala's side. And instead…

He had not destroyed only Anakin's hopes, but Padmé's too.

Obi-Wan leant forward until his hands and forehead touched the ground. It was a humbling gesture, seldom used nowadays, made by people begging for someone's pardon.

One day he would do it in front of Anakin and plead his…her forgiveness.

"Forgive me Padawan, for I have failed you," he would say and then wait like that hoping Anakin would be willing to pardon him.

Obi-Wan did not realize he had talked aloud until a soft, female voice said, "There is nothing to forgive, Master."

The Jedi master rushed to stand up and watched almost mesmerized as Anakin stood a few feet from him, dressed in a dark uniform that fitted well her smaller and differently shaped body.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan whispered, not knowing what else he could say.

"Master. When I didn't find you in your quarters, I knew you would be here. You always come here when you are troubled," Anakin commented, regarding him intently but without stepping closer. "Is it helping?" she asked, gesturing to the room with an arm.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He was aware he should not be burdening his friend with his anguish, since Anakin had certainly enough of his own, but he respected him too much to lie to him.

No, not him. Her. Her.

He also thought Anakin would be pleased—well, pleased was not the right word but it was the first one coming to his dazzled mind – to know her master, the one responsible for her condition, was punishing and berating himself.

However there was no satisfaction on Anakin's face. Instead, a worried look replaced the gentle expression she had been sporting, and that Obi-Wan noticed only when he saw it disappear.

A wave of concern washed over Obi-Wan, just before Anakin asked, "Do you think I may help you in some way?"

His brow furrowed. "Do you want to help me?"

Anakin frowned, "Of course I want to. You are my master, my best friend, and it pains me to see you punish yourself for something that is not your fault."

Obi-Wan blinked, unable to believe what he had just heard. Anakin did not repute him guilty of what had happened to him?

"Are you…are you not angry with me?" he finally asked.

"Why should I be?" Anakin replied, sincerity pouring out of her.

"For what happened to you. It's my fault you entered that room…"

"No, it isn't. You tried to stop me, remember? And I ignored your concerns in my need to go inside and rescue the damsel in distress, as the shining knights do in the children's books." Anakin smiled, a little bitterly.

"To do or not to do, there is no try," Obi-Wan replied. "I should haven't tried to stop you; I should have ordered you not to go. I failed my duty as your master and-"

"Oh please, Obi-Wan. When will you understand you aren't responsible for everything I do? I am a knight now and you know fully well I wouldn't have respected that order, had you given it! I am my own person. I make my own choices, good or bad. I commit my mistakes and bear the consequences. I felt the warning from the Force in that room, but I ignored it. I thought I could be quicker, smarter than everything the Sindonians might have planned. I was wrong and now I am paying the price of my arrogance. I am angry, yes, with myself, with the Sindonians, but not with you Master, never with you. I am just sorry you cannot bear to be in my presence and that-"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to interrupt Anakin. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"Well, since that first morning you never came to visit me in the Healers' Ward…"

"I didn't come because Luminara told me you didn't want to see me. That's why I thought you were so angry you didn't want me there."

"No…" Anakin finally took a step forward, shaking her head firmly. "It's true I told Master Unduli I didn't want to see you, but it was because I could not bear to see again the look of horror I saw on your face that morning. Nor can I bear to see pity or compassion in you eyes, Master. Or guilt…as it is now." She continued to approach him, her eyes never leaving his own. "Let it go, Obi-Wan. Release it in the Force, Master. Do not torment yourself in this way. I don't want it. The Force doesn't want it. Please, my friend, do it for me if not for yourself…"

Anakin was very close now, so close Obi-Wan could now stare straight at her eyes and realize with a start that, while he was shorter than before, he was still tall for a woman, and that their faces were now at the same level.

Obi-Wan looked deeply into those familiar blue pools, not noticing they were getting closer and closer, until he lowered his head to Anakin's shoulder and his padawan's arms wrapped around his back, enveloping him in an embrace.

"Let it go, Master," Anakin repeated and this time Obi-Wan listened to her, surrendering his control and letting the Force invade him and sweep away all his guilt, regret, pain.

It was an overwhelming experience and he was not too surprised to feel tears streak down his cheeks. He was even less surprised to realize Anakin's body was shaking with the strength of her own sobs.

Was it the first time he cried for what he had lost?

Immediately, a part of Obi-Wan sprang up, telling him he should be the strong one, that Anakin needed his help more than he needed hers.

He tried to raise his head and step back, but small yet strong hands blocked him, pressing his face back against Anakin's shoulder as once again that now familiar voice repeated, "Let it go, Master. We will be strong for each other."

And so it was.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Obi-Wan had no lessons to teach or any Council meeting to attend, so he allowed himself to sleep well into the morning.

When he woke up, he felt well rested for the first time since the mission on Sindona had begun.

The talk with Anakin and his subsequent catharsis had done him good. He felt balanced, centred, although still concerned about his friend's condition.

The previous night Anakin had sounded sure of himself…herself, tranquil, strong, well-centred. Obi-Wan had sensed no anguish in her, except for the one stemming from her conviction that he found her new body repulsive.

For the rest, Obi-Wan had perceived no confusion, no inner torment, but Anakin's shields could be very strong, and maybe she was keeping everything bottled inside as he had done.

For this and other reasons Obi-Wan decided another talk with Anakin was in order.

Last night, she had helped him; today it would be the opposite.

After showering and dressing, Obi-Wan went to the wing of the Temple hosting the knights' quarters and walked to Anakin's door.

He did not need to use the buzzer, for the metal door slid open as soon as he stopped in front of it.

"Come in, Master," Anakin called from the bedroom.

Obi-Wan accepted the invitation and stepped into the small quarters, noticing with a smile the dismantled little droid resting on the carpet of the living room.

Time had elapsed, things had changed, but Anakin had never lost the passion for tinkering with mechanical stuff. Obi-Wan knew manual work brought peace to his friend, and he hoped it was still true, especially now, in this difficult moment.

Anakin came out the bedroom carrying a bunch of folded clothes. She smiled at Obi-Wan as she walked to the kitchen and posed the clothes on the table.

Obi-Wan followed her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am getting rid of these old uniforms, Master. They are far too large now. I hope there are other Jedi in the Temple liking dark colours; it would be a waste to throw them away."

Obi-Wan nodded, but did not comment, as he watched Anakin open a bag and take out another bunch of black and dark brown clothes.

"The quartermaster delivered these an hour ago," Anakin explained, as she unfolded a tunic and raised it in front of her chest, checking the size. "I hope they took the right measurements."

Obi-Wan was surprised by how calm, how _normal_, Anakin looked and acted, behaving as if nothing had happened.

The Jedi master could not understand how it was possible.

Anakin was passionate, impulsive, volatile. He- she had somehow calmed down after Palpatine's dark influence had been removed, but still she was far from the controlled, ideal Jedi.

Was it possible she had been able to release all the turmoil she must have felt due to her transformation in the Force? Obi-Wan knew Anakin too well to believe it. So what was going on? Was she really keeping everything locked inside? Yet, her cheerful mood did not seem forced at all…

"You are very silent, Master. Is there something wrong?" Anakin asked, putting down the tunic and looking at him sharply.

"No…yes…no, I don't think there is anything wrong. It's just…" Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in frustration. Why was it so difficult to talk about this? "I find…strange how calmly you seem to have accepted your transformation. I sense no anguish in you, no confusion, no rage. You seem normal, at ease and I wonder how it is possible…"

"Ahhh, so you would prefer to see me crying, screaming and threatening to kill myself?" Anakin retorted with a smirk, as she leant back against the counter, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Noooo!" Obi-Wan shook his head emphatically, "Of course I wouldn't want that, but probably, I would understand such behaviour better than your current one. Did you release your anguish to the Force?"

"No Master, I had no need to do it."

"What?"

Anakin smiled, "Master, I appreciate your concern, but you are basing your worries on a wrong assumption. As I have explained to Master Unduli and the other soul healers that visited me, I am not experiencing any of the crisis of identity everyone supposes I would feel."

"No?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised but also relieved.

"No. Evidently the transformation wasn't only physical but also mental. I feel at ease in this body. It's still my body, not a trap. There is no contrast between how I perceive myself and how I look. I am Anakin Skywalker, no matter what my physical form is."

Obi-Wan shook his head, amazed and impressed by Anakin's mature attitude. "I wasn't expecting it. I thought it would be terribly difficult for you to cope with the change. The Sindonians we captured in the base told me you would suffer terribly because of the transformation-"

"-and you tortured yourself because of it," Anakin completed, frowning. "Master, I don't doubt that for a Sindonian male becoming a woman is a fate worst than death given how they treat their females, but it's not the same for me. Women aren't considered inferior among the Jedi, and my powers are still the same. I am smaller now, yes, and probably less strong, but I have accepted it. As I said, the transformation was more than physical—or do you think it was the Force that helped me to adapt so well?"

"I think it's highly probable. We must not forget you were conceived by the midi-chlorians and your connection with the Force is incredibly strong." Obi-Wan said, pondering each word, as he felt a big weight being taken off his heart. "So you didn't have any problem at all?" he asked for a final time.

"Well, I have to admit there have been some awkward moments. The first time I went to the toilet and the day Master Unduli showed me how to wear a bra, but they were minor things," Anakin commented cheekily. "Also, I have to say the Force didn't make me very feminine. I am very tall, and not…ahem…curvaceous. I have no interest for sewing or dresses or purses. I also have no desire at all to wear skirts or plaster my face with that smelly stuff Padmé uses…" she added with an impish smile.

Obi-Wan's newly-found relaxed mood disappeared upon hearing that name.

There was still a topic they needed to touch on and since Anakin seemed willing to talk, Obi-Wan thought it was the right moment to introduce it.

"Tell me, Anakin, what about Padmé? I know you have feelings for her. How are you coping with them?"

Anakin shook her shoulders. "We were friends, and we still are."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan folded his arms on his chest as he admonished, "you don't have to downplay your feelings for her. I know you are very fond of her. In fact I thought it would not take long before the Council received your marriage application."

Anakin lowered her head, as one of her hands reached out to touch the counter, her fingers skimming over the smooth surface.

"I have never loved Padmé like that, Master."

"No? You seemed quite taken by her on Geonosis!"

"I…exaggerated my reactions Master, so you would not realize where my…preferences really are."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. What was Anakin trying to say?

"I am gay, Master," Anakin said quietly. "Or rather, I was, since I am now a woman attracted to men."

"I never guessed it."

"I was very careful to keep it concealed from you."

"But why?"

"I didn't wish to make you uncomfortable."

"What?"

"Master, several of the male padawans I grew up with started avoiding me after I confessed my inclinations. Or they became very self-conscious, while we sparred or fought hand-to-hand, searching for second meaning every time I touched them. The relaxed atmosphere in the showers and locker rooms disappeared and so did our innocent games in the pool." Anakin took a deep breath, as her pained eyes locked with Obi-Wan's. "It was very difficult for me, and I didn't want to risk losing our easy-going, natural relationship. We have bunked together more than once on mission, Master. I didn't want to feel you tense if I brushed against you. How many times we did bathe naked in some creek during the Clone Wars because there was no way to take a regular shower in some of the mud holes we were fighting in? I didn't want to see you find excuses not to bathe with me and then berate yourself for offending or hurting me. These are some of the reasons I avoided telling you."

Obi-Wan stood silent for a while. He could not deny Anakin's confession had surprised and hurt him.

Had he always been so blind where his former Padawan was concerned? He had not seen how Palpatine was slowly poisoning his mind until it had been almost too late. He had not sensed that Anakin's feelings for Padmé were not the ones he thought them to be. How many other things had he missed? He had come to see his friend as a brother, but had he really ever known him?

Obi-Wan mentally shook himself. He will need to meditate on it, but later. Now he had to say something to Anakin, because she was awaiting his response.

"I understand your concerns, Anakin, but I can assure you nothing would have changed between us had you told me you were gay. Qui-Gon was bisexual, but I never felt uncomfortable with him. He was my master as you were my padawan and I would have accepted that part of you as I did with him. Now it is too late to change the past, but I hope for the future you will learn to trust me as much as I have always trusted you. All right?"

Anakin smiled, a bit shyly. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Now, if you agree, why don't we go down in the refectory to eat something? I confess I am quite famished. Or would you prefer to have lunch here or in my quarters?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Let's go the refectory. I have no intention of hiding and the sooner the general curiosity is appeased, the sooner they will stop staring at me." Anakin answered with a resolute glint in her eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled approvingly and tilted his head toward the door, "Let's go, Anakin."


	4. Chapter 4

"Blast you, Obi-Wan!" Anakin's voice echoed in the training arena, strong and angry.

Several knights and padawans that were sparring turned around to look at the obviously enraged young woman who had just cursed a respected master and councillor. Some of the onlookers' faces bore disapproving expressions. Others were instead full of curiosity.

Everyone in the Temple knew what had happened to Knight Skywalker, and she was now an endless source of fascination, especially for the younger generations.

"Blast you, Master!" Anakin repeated in a softer tone, as a speechless Obi-Wan stared at her. "Do you intend to keep playing with me or are you going to spar with me?"

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "I don't know what you are saying."

"You know perfectly well what I mean. I am saying you are not fighting like the only Jedi in living memory to have killed two Sith Lords. You are fighting like a junior padawan! Dooku would have beaten you blindfolded and with a tied arm! You leave openings the size of a star cruiser on your right side and are slow on your feet," Anakin exclaimed, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

Obi-Wan lowered his head, embarrassed. She was right, of course. He had been clumsy and slow and there was no way she could not notice it. But how he could go after Anakin with his usual might? She looked so delicate, so fragile…

"Fragile my ass!" Anakin spat, having evidently caught that thought through the training bond they had never dissolved. "I am not going to break under your blows!" She whirled her lightsabre and had the tip stop at few inches from Obi-Wan's chin. "I bet you never thought of Master Tachi as "delicate". She would have wiped the floor with your ass had she heard you call her so—and I think I should have to do the same. So you will learn to treat me as I want to be treated."

Before Obi-Wan could reply, Anakin retracted her arm and slashed at his legs without any warning. Only his instinct and quick reflexes saved him from a sure fall and burn.

"What the Sith are trying to do?!" Obi-Wan protested, but Anakin attacked him again.

"Fight, Master! Or must I believe you have not the guts to face a woman?!"

Obi-Wan was getting tired of this. While he knew Anakin had all the reasons to feel angry, her lack of control was attracting the attention of the Jedi in the arena and some of them were getting concerned about the situation. So, to avoid someone getting the wrong idea and thinking Anakin was having some kind of crisis, he opted to give her what she wanted.

"All right, Knight Skywalker," he told loud enough to be heard by everyone, "I was going to be easy on you. But if you want a real fight, then you will get it! Prepare to suffer the consequences!" He ignited his lightsabre.

Obi-Wan's eyes hardened as Anakin smiled dangerously, the expression scary even with her feminine features.

"You will try!"

Anakin lashed out at Obi-Wan, and they started a ferocious sword fight, going after each other as never before.

In the beginning Anakin was on the offensive and Obi-Wan on the defensive, but as the duel continued their roles reversed more than once.

The fight absorbed Obi-Wan's complete concentration, thus he was only peripherally aware they were moving back and forth across the arena ground, as the other Jedi moved aside to give them room.

They slashed and parried, charged and retreated, leapt and jumped, and even used the Force to push the other away when they got too close.

At one point of the fight it seemed like Anakin had cornered Obi-Wan against the wall, but using the same technique he had used against Darth Maul so many years before, the Jedi Master managed to escape the trap. He jumped, landing exactly behind Anakin. But his former apprentice was quicker than the Sith had been, turning around just in time to deflect Obi-Wan's blow.

Their lightsabres locked, and Obi-Wan put out his hand to use the Force to push Anakin away, but the young woman did exactly the same, blocking him. There was a moment of stillness, then both the opponents were blasted backwards onto the walls, as a loud murmur rose from the onlookers.

They both regained their footing and ran toward the centre of the room, as their blades clashed together.

Obi-Was saw a brief grin bend Anakin's lips and he replied with one of his own. He too was enjoying himself very much!

The duel continued for several moments longer until, in the end, Obi-Wan thought it was time to end it.

He did a double hack-flip and landed squarely on one of the stands and pointed down at Anakin with his lightsabre.

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."

Down in the arena, the young knight muttered something about him underestimating her powers, but nevertheless switched off her 'sabre.

"You win, Master," she said with a bow.

Obi-Wan bowed in return, and jumped down, as around them the arena exploded in applause. As taken as they had been, they had not noticed how their audience had increased, so the loud noise took them by surprise.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's back and smiled. He was slightly out of breath, but he had not felt so energized in months.

"You enjoyed the work out, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, very much. And you?"

"Me too—and for more than one reason."

Obi-Wan arched his eyebrow in inquiry.

"Master, the reason I pushed you to fight me as you used to was double. Not only did I need to have my abilities really tested, but I also needed you to treat me as you have always done. I knew that until you did it, there was no chance the others would start to treat me normally."

Obi-Wan listened intently, but did not reply.

"I am tired of being stared at with curiosity or morbid fascination. I want to return to my life and the only way I can show the Jedi I – the inner me – have not changed is to have the persons closer to me treat me as they used to. Padmé is doing so and now I hope you too will do the same." Anakin smiled and added, "I know you are a gentleman, but I am not a defenceless maiden…"

"You certainly made it clear today," Obi-Wan grumbled good naturally as he rubbed his sore back. "I understand Anakin, I really do. It is clear I have still to adapt to the situation while you, Padawan-mine, already have. I promise you from now on I will make sure I treat you no differently from the past."

"Good. Now, why don't we go to take a shower? I am smelling like a sweaty Hutt."

Obi-Wan made an exaggerate show of sniffling her. "You are right. The odour is quite foul."

"Master! This is not a kind thing to say to a lady!"

"Lady? What lady? I see no lady here, just my former Padawan, and I can tease her as much as I like."

Obi-Wan raised his hand to ruffle Anakin's hair and the young woman closed her eyes, looking like a content felinoid.

"Thank you, Master. I was missing it," she murmured.

"You are welcome. Now lets go to take our shower. I am sure the other masters will be grateful to see us leave, so they may have their padawans concentrate again on their lessons."

Anakin nodded, and walking together the two friends moved toward the locker rooms.

-------

In the weeks following the now famous duel, things returned to normalcy for Anakin.

Led by Obi-Wan's example, the rest of the Temple got slowly used to Anakin's new appearance. Little by little the curious looks were replaced by the admiring ones the Knight had received since the day she had unmasked and killed Palpatine.

The other knights and masters returned to ask Anakin to spar with them, the padawans returned to fill her lightsabre class, while the initiates looked at her longingly, hoping one day to be chosen as her padawan.

The people outside the Temple were more difficult to convince. Same of the press chose to write tearful pieces about the tremendous trauma "The Hero With No Fear" had suffered. Others clamoured that Sindona had to be banned from the Republic because of their treatment of the women and what they had done to Anakin. Others instead wrote callous articles wondering if Anakin would be as effective as a female Jedi as he was as a man. And finally some tabloids arrived to the point to write pieces commenting on Anakin's new body and giving her suggestions about how to improve her looks thanks to cosmetic surgery.

Anakin ignored all of them and went on her way with a determination and a calm that surprised even the Council.

Obi-Wan had noticed his friend was now calmer and more reflexive and Luminara had commented it might be due to the lack of testosterone in her blood. Whatever the reason, being it the hormones or simply the fact that Anakin had matured, Obi-Wan was happy to witness to that change, because the young woman was finally realizing the scope of her power and becoming the great Jedi he had always thought his padawan would one day be.

Naturally, not everything was perfect. Obi-Wan would remember for the rest of his life the day Anakin commed him and urged him to rush into her quarters as fast as possible. There had been blind panic in her voice and Obi-Wan had bolted from his rooms and crossed the Temple running, uncaring of who may see him.

Once arrived, he had found a pale Anakin lying on the divan, her arms clutching her belly.

Worried, Obi-Wan had knelt at her side, brushing back her hair.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"There is blood, Master…and cramps…and my breasts hurt…" she had murmured, looking at him as she had done when she was a child, with big trusting eyes, sure he would know what to do to help her.

Obi-Wan had needed a few moments to understand what was happening, but when he had, he had blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"What is it, Master?" Anakin had asked, even more worried. "Is it serious?"

"Uh…I… I am going to call Master Unduli. I am sure she will know how to help you…"

And so it had been.

Anakin had learned how to cope with his aspect of her new physiology and she and Obi-Wan had a good laugh together when the "crisis" was over.

Their embarrassment had been short-lived and they had returned to be as comfortable with each other as usual.

Obi-Wan felt at ease at Anakin's side. He had always been shy and reserved around the ladies, mostly because he had never wanted to attract their attention, fully knowing that, as a Jedi, he could never give them what most women looked for in a man.

Bant and Siri had been the two notable exceptions because, just like Anakin now, they first were his friends, and then women.

And just as it had happened with Siri, Obi-Wan was taken by surprise the day he realized his feelings of friendship for Anakin had evolved in something different.


	5. Chapter 5

It happened in the gym, during a session of hand-to-hand combat.

Since his growth spurt as a young teenager, Anakin had been taller and stronger than most of his sparring partners and he never realized how much he had taken his physical superiority for granted during this kind of combat.

Now, however, her body was lighter, shorter, slender and less strong and the moves Anakin had developed along the years were no longer effective.

So she and Obi-Wan trained often in the gym, and most of the time Anakin ended up flat on her back on the mat, sometimes laughing, other times cursing softly.

That day was not different. Anakin attacked Obi-Wan by taking hold of his upper arms in an attempt to unbalance him, but once again she set her grip too high. It was easy for the older Jedi to grab her by her waist and throw her to the ground.

As she was falling, Anakin locked her leg around Obi-Wan's ankle, taking him down with her.

They both fell and Obi-Wan landed atop of Anakin, reaching out with his hands to avoid crushing her under his weight.

The two friends burst into laughter at how undignified they looked, but then Obi-Wan realized with a start how good it felt to have Anakin move and writhe beneath him.

He was keeping his upper body raised on his forearms, but his abdomen and pelvis pressed against Anakin's and he was shocked to discover he was aroused. The beginning of an erection was tenting his trousers and his friend's small movements were sending sparks of pleasure and desire to his brain.

Obi-Wan rolled away and stood up as quickly as he could and, looking down, he saw with relief the tails of his tabard covered his groin. With a bit of luck Anakin would not notice anything.

The younger Jedi stood up and looked at him sharply, "What is it, Master?"

"Uh…nothing. I just remembered I have a meeting scheduled with Master Windu that I had almost forgotten," Obi-Wan invented on the spot. He hated to lie, but there was no way he could continue their session in his condition.

"It's so uncommon of you to forget something like this," Anakin commented with a strange tone and Obi-Wan had to refrain from shifting his weight, uneasily.

"Nobody is perfect, Anakin," he replied quietly.

"Yes, Master."

Anakin turned her back at him and went to retrieve her robe from the bench where she had left it.

Obi-Wan watched with fascination the way her hips swaggered, the grace of her steps, the way the light caressed her dark blond hair.

Anakin was beautiful.

How was it possible he had not noticed it before?

Why was he noticing it _now_?

He should not do it. He should turn around, leave the room and go to meditate…however he was unable to do anything else but stare at Anakin. But when she brought a small bottle of water to her lips and drank, her head thrown back, baring her long neck, Obi-Wan knew he had to go. Otherwise he would end up walking to Anakin and kissing that beautiful neck.

Clenching his fists, he turned on his heels and all but bolted from the room.

-------

Obi-Wan did not see Anakin in the next days. A part of him was grateful for it, even if the other was worried. They always spent a lot of time together and it was truly unusual for them not to see each other for more than two days if they were both at the Temple.

The only explanation was that it was that not only Obi-Wan who wanted to avoid Anakin; the reverse had to be true too. But why?

Had she felt his erection press against her that day in the gym? Had she been wounded by his evident lie? Was she angry with him?

Obi-Wan knew Anakin deserved an explanation, but how could tell his friend he was attracted to her?

No, that was not quite correct. Mere physical attraction Obi-Wan could control and suppress—he had done it for his entire adult life.

However, he could not control love. Obi-Wan loved Anakin.

No, that was not correct either. He had always loved Anakin, but now he was also _in love_ with her.

Just like it had happened with the other woman he had loved in his life, the feelings of friendship and companionship he had always felt for his padawan had evolved into something else now that Anakin was a she.

The love Obi-Wan felt for her had always been there, but now it had gained a new dimension.

The long hours spent meditating had left no doubts in him about what had happened. However the Force had failed to indicate to him how he needed to behave.

The non-attachment rule had been removed so, contrary to what had happened with Siri, no one would forbid him to pursue a relationship with Anakin, if so he decided.

However Obi-Wan was not sure he wanted a romantic relationship with his former padawan—or anybody else.

For his whole life he had been taught attachment was forbidden and he had learned to take care of his most physical needs by willing them away or visiting the Temple of Xaiar uhr' Ar.°°°

He was used to the passionless, regulated encounters with the Temple's priestesses, but now his blood heated up at the mere memory of how good it had felt, how right it had been to feel Anakin's body beneath his own.

Also, there were Anakin's feelings to consider. She had adapted remarkably well to the transformation, but how would she react if she knew her master, her friend now lusted after her?

Obi-Wan treasured their friendship too much to risk ruining it, but he did not want to be obliged to stay away from Anakin as he had to do with Siri in the aftermath of their confession and the decision to never again act on their love.

"You are getting too predictable in your old age, Master. Every time I look out for you I find you kneeling here in the Room Of The Thousand Fountains," Anakin's voice intruded into his thoughts and Obi-Wan raised his startled eyes to look up at her. He had not heard her come close and now she was there, her presence was assaulting his senses.

Anakin did not wait for his reply, but lowered herself at his side, kneeling, as he followed each movement with rapt fascination, acutely aware she too was watching him closely, but unable to stop himself from staring.

There was a long moment of silence and Obi-Wan felt the Living Force ripple around them. Something was going to happen, but he could not say if it would be good or bad. So he simply waited until Anakin stared straight into his eyes and said, softly, "You don't know how much I have longed to see you look at me in that way, Master."

"I beg your pardon?" Obi-Wan asked, not understanding.

Anakin never lowered her gaze as she continued, "Do you remember when I explained to you why I never told you I was gay?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, it was not the complete truth. I never told you, Master, because I was afraid that if you knew, you would start to notice the way I looked at you and understand I loved you quite differently from how you loved Master Qui-Gon."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, his voice hoarse as his heart started beating faster. "Why did you never tell me?"

"How could I, Master? I have loved you since I was sixteen," Anakin confessed, "but I never found the courage to tell you. Attachment was forbidden and I was also afraid to see you look at me with pity or compassion. Also, I didn't want to lose the easy intimacy between us. The times you asked me to massage you back or did the same for me. The times you threw an arm around my shoulders or waist and pulled me against your side. The times we helped each other to wash when one of us was injured. I was scared I would lose all of this if you knew what a sweet torment it was to be so close to you."

Obi-Wan listened, speechless. Anakin had been in love with him for eight years and he had never noticed it! Some Jedi master he was! How could have he missed it? True, there had been times he had distractedly noticed Anakin's touches had been a little too long, but had paid no mind to it.

"I am sorry," Obi-Wan murmured, thinking of how difficult the situation must have been for his padawan.

"Why? Being near you was worth all the sacrifices and the frustration I had to endure," Anakin flashed a smile before sobering again. "However, now, you must reply to me sincerely. Is there any chance you can love me back now that I am a woman? Have I mistaken the looks you have been giving me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, you have not. Anakin…you know I have always loved you in my way…but now I have fallen in love with you too. So, if you agree, of course, I would like to see if there could be a relationship between us…"

"If I agree? Master, you can be so dense at times! Of course I agree! There is nothing I want more than being with you in every way…" Anakin exclaimed, her eyes bright and her face leant closer.

"I want it too, Anakin, but I don't want to ruin our friendship…I could not bear it…" Obi-Wan whispered, as he too leant forward.

"It won't happen…trust me…" Anakin murmured, her mouth a few centimetres from his own.

"I do trust you…I have always have…"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as their mouths touched. Anakin's lips were soft, warm, inviting, and he put more pressure over them, wanting to taste all of her.

Anakin's arms rose and her hands buried into his hair, pulling him closer as the tip of her tongue pressed against his lips, asking… no demanding, entry.

Obi-Wan complied and his head swam when their tongues touched. He had never been kissed like that—and he liked it. A lot. So much so that his hands cupped Anakin's smooth jaw, pulling her even closer as he reciprocated her moves and sought entry into her mouth.

All too soon they had to separate because of the lack of air and they stayed there, staring at each other, breathing hurriedly, almost not believing what had just happened.

Anakin's lips were swollen, well kissed, and her pupils so wide her eyes were almost black.

Obi-Wan was still cupping Anakin's cheeks and used his thumbs to caress her cheekbones. He kissed her again, very gently, but when her hand strayed down his body, touching his belly he interrupted the contact with a strangled moan.

Obi-Wan's hand wrapped around her wrist, and pulled it away. Anakin looked at him surprised and he smiled reassuringly.

"We need to slow down a bit, Anakin," he murmured. "I am not used to feeling like this. I didn't have years to get used to the idea of loving you and I need time to adapt. I don't want us to rush. I want us to spend time together, to talk about ourselves, to…"

"Court each other…" Anakin supplied when Obi-Wan hesitated, searching for the right word.

"It sounds very old fashioned, doesn't it?"

"Not at all. I like the idea—only don't make me wait too long, all right?"

"All right." They smiled at each other, then Anakin's expression turned impish.

"Uh, Master, do me a favour…"

"Everything."

"Remember not to bring me flowers…I am allergic!"

"Impudent brat!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, ruffling her hair as they both burst into laughter.

TBC

°°°see "There is no passion, there is serenity" for more details about how things work in this Temple. It is a short Obi-Wan vignette.


	6. Chapter 6

Please notice the rating has changed!

This is a **M** story now!

-------

Obi-Wan and Anakin did as he had asked. They took their time, getting used to this new side of their relationship.

To Obi-Wan's relief, the added romance did not unbalance their partnership. He was still Anakin's former master and her elder, and the kisses and caresses they shared in the privacy of their quarters did not affect their behaviour as Jedi.

During that time they went on a mission together, for the first time since Sindona. The mission ended better than the previous one, but it still involved a battle against a group of hard-dying Separatists.

Obi-Wan and Anakin fought together, back to back, covering each other with their usual coordination, and the Jedi master did not see any indication that their love for each other might have pushed them to act differently from the past. The only difference was that now, instead of retiring to their respective rooms after their briefing with the clones and local authorities had concluded, they spent time lying together on one of their bunks, snuggling, kissing and talking.

Anakin could be a very serious talker when she wanted. They touched several topics they had never covered before, such as Obi-Wan's pain and sense of guilt after Qui-Gon's death and Anakin's similar emotions after her mother had died in her arms. She arrived to the point of confessing how close he had been to the dark side that night, when the desire to avenge her mother had almost blinded her. But then she had thought how hurt Obi-Wan would be if he ever discovered what Anakin had done and so, for the love of his master, she had found the strength to release her anger and pain in the Force.

Obi-Wan liked this new intimacy, this new openness, both emotional and physical. In fact he liked it too much—so much so that he decided he no longer wanted to take it slow.

His body burned with need every time Anakin and he touched and he desperately longed to know what making love meant.

His only sexual experiences had been in the Temple of Xaiar uhr' Ar, and while they had always left him emotionally and physically sated, they had never been the passionate lovemaking he read about in books and novels.

As the word implied, love was required in such an act, but there had never been love between him and the priestesses he had been with along the years. However, there was plenty of love between Anakin and him and even the prospect of losing part of his control to passion was no longer so scary. Obi-Wan knew that if he let go, if he surrendered his control, he would not fall, for Anakin would be there to catch him.

However, Obi-Wan being the man he was, he did not dare to press his needs over Anakin. It would have been uncivilized, since he had been the one who had wanted to go slow. So he waited in silence until something happened to precipitate the situation.

One afternoon, Obi-Wan and Anakin found themselves again in the gym, for yet another hand-to-hand practice.

Obi-Wan had noticed Anakin had developed the habit to make too much reliance over the grip she had on his clothes. So that day, Obi-Wan shed his tunic and under-tunic and took his place on the mat bare-chested and bare-footed.

When Anakin joined him, she took a double glance to his chest, them smirked. "Is this a new technique, Master? Are you trying to distract me?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Maybe I wish to test your concentration, yes. Or, more probably, I just want to see what are you going to do now I have no clothes that you can grab."

Anakin's eyes narrowed, as she took an offensive stance. "Do I detect some challenge in your words, Master?"

"Certainly not, my young former padawan," Obi-Wan replied smoothly, planting his feet on the ground to be ready for her imminent assault.

The workout began and soon it became clear that Obi-Wan's lack of clothes was indeed distracting—but not for Anakin.

Obi-Wan's body seemed starved for caresses, reacting inappropriately every time Anakin touched him.

He tried hard to block his responses but every effort proved to be in vain.

Obi-Wan ended up on the mat, flat on his back, arms spread out. Anakin stared down at him for a while, looking smug and satisfied. But then her eyes swept over his sweaty form and her they darkened. Before Obi-Wan could react, she knelt, then stretched atop of him.

"Anakin? What-" He started asking, but was interrupted by Anakin's demanding kiss. She plunged her tongue deep into his mouth and ground her pelvis against him, stimulating his already aching length.

Obi-Wan freed his mouth and groaned aloud at the sensation, as Anakin's hand brushed against his chest and her lips kissed his neck.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan moaned, arching his back in instinctive response. "Anakin…stop…"

"I don't want to stop…not now that I have you like this…I have dreamed of this so many times…" Anakin whispered urgently, between kisses. "Master…please tell me you want me too…"

"I want you…but not here…not like this…" he underscored his words by getting hold of her shoulders and pushing her back, so that he could look at her eyes. "I don't want our first time to happen on a mat in the gym."

Anakin nodded, taking big gulps of air in an attempt to calm down. "You are right, Master. This is not the place." She smiled, "My quarters or yours?"

"Mine—the bed is larger." Obi-Wan arched his neck to give her a quick kiss. "Now let me up. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will be able to continue… in a more appropriate location."

"We are eager, aren't we, uh?" Anakin joked as she stood up, reaching out with her hand to help Obi-Wan up. "Come on, old man."

Obi-Wan refused the hand, grumbling. "I will show you who is old…" he said rising to his feet.

"I look forward to it…" Anakin answered with a sultry whisper that made his blood heat.

"Let's go," Obi-Wan said urgent, pulling her by the wrist toward the locker rooms, where they retrieved their clothes, and then toward the exit of the gym.

Once they reached his quarters, Obi-Wan dropped his hastily donned tunic onto the back of a chair and walked in front of Anakin, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Are you really sure?" he asked softly, his eyes locked with hers, to be certain she would not avoid his penetrating gaze or lie to him.

"Yes, I am sure. Love me, Master," Anakin answered seriously, taking his hand in hers, and bringing it to her breast and holding it there.

Obi-Wan smiled, and he dragged Anakin into his arms, but he did not kiss her. Instead he pressed her to his chest, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and rubbing his bearded cheek against her skin, very gently.

Anakin moaned softly, and her hands rose to make Obi-Wan raise his head, so they could kiss, long and passionately. Then her hands slid down to grab and squeeze his buttocks, pressing his pelvis against her own.

The heat of her body was burning Obi-Wan through her uniform and he became agitated, wishing – no, needing – to feel her skin against his own.

"Please..." he murmured, unable to articulate his desires, but Anakin seemed to know what he wanted. Her hands went to her belt and made a quick work of it. She let it fall on the carpet, soon to be joined by her sash, tunics, trousers, boots and underwear.

Obi-Wan stared speechless at the expanse of smooth skin in front of his eyes. Beautiful…there was no other way to describe what he was seeing. Tanned skin, small but proud breast, dusky nipples, a flat belly, the dark blond curls at the apex of her tights…

His finger twitched with the need to touch her, but he hesitated, suddenly shy.

"It looks like you have never seen a naked woman before," Anakin commented, the tenseness in her voice betraying her anxiety Obi-Wan might not like what he was seeing.

He smiled and nodded, "Never this close."

"Never?" Anakin's voice was unbelieving.

"No. My previous experiences have all been in the Temple of Xaiar uhr' Ar and the priestesses never bare their upper bodies."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan took a step forward and caressed Anakin gently with both his hands, from her neck down her sides, to her hips, like an artist modelling a piece of clay. Anakin closed her eyes in bliss, and when she opened them again, they were burning with her inner fire.

"I want to see you too, Master…"

He nodded, and loosened his trousers, before bending down to get rid of his boots. When he straightened again, Anakin observed him with hungry eyes. She stepped forward and reached out with her hand, to caress then stroke his length.

There was no shyness in her touch, no hesitation. Anakin knew how to please a man, and was using that knowledge to a full effect on Obi-Wan.

He enjoyed her touch for some time, eyes closed and head thrown back until he felt the pressure coil in his belly.

He took Anakin's wrist off and whispered hoarsely, "Stop...or I will spend myself in your hand."

Anakin nodded, understanding. She reached out with her hand and took his. "Come," she murmured, leading him to his bedroom. Once there, Anakin let go of him and reclined on the bed, her legs spread. "Come," she repeated.

Obi-Wan watched her for a moment. He was not an expert in sexual matters, but he had the impression Anakin was reacting to the experience as if she were still a man. She was not looking for the long foreplays women supposedly liked, but was ready for penetration. And even if Obi-Wan's body would be more than willing to comply, his heart and common sense told him it was too soon.

Anakin needed to be prepared, to be caressed, to be loved—and he intended to do just that.

Obi-Wan lowered atop of Anakin and took her head in his hands, covering her mouth in a deep kiss, his lips becoming increasingly hard, his tongue demanding entrance.

When he finally broke the kiss they were both panting. Anakin's heart hammered wildly and before she could control her breath, Obi-Wan's hands travelled to her aching breasts, fondling them, cupping and weighing them in his palms.

Anakin had clearly not expected it, but the surprise in her eyes was quickly replaced by pleasure.

Anakin moaned when Obi-Wan's thumbs started to rub her stiff nipples and screamed when his hot mouth descended over her right breast. His lips closed around its puckered tip, his tongue swirling around it, again and again, as she writhed and arched beneath him.

Anakin's hands rose to intertwine in Obi-Wan's hair, pulling his head more against her flesh, and he responded by starting to suckle at her nipple, tearing another cry from her mouth.

Obi-Wan smiled against her skin. So this was making love meant…this need to give pleasure to his loved one, finding joy in the act as his own need increased with each moan and whimper she made.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight rubbing his engorged manhood in the cradle of Anakin's spread thighs, coating it with the moisture flowing from her sheath.

That was good—it meant Anakin was almost ready to take him in, but still Obi-Wan wanted to be sure his lover was well prepared. No matter what other experiences he had had when he was still male, in this Anakin was a virgin, and Obi-Wan had no desire to hurt her anymore than necessary.

His fingers wandered down along Anakin's body, caressing her ribs, her hips, sliding finally between her legs. They remained still for a moment, then he started to touch her there, exploring and teasing, before slipping inside, circling and stretching.

A shudder of anticipation coursed along Obi-Wan's back as Anakin spread herself even wider, raising her hips to accommodate him better, offering herself to him.

"Take me, Master, I cannot wait anymore…" she panted, her face flushed and her eyes glazed with lust.

"It will hurt…you know it, don't you?"

"But it will be worth the pain…Come, Master, do not make me wait more…"

This time Obi-Wan did not refuse her invitation. He took hold of his shaft, and started pushing inside, very slowly, giving Anakin the time to adjust and using the Force to soothe the pain his actions were causing.

Anakin dug her fingers into his biceps, trying hard to control her uneven breath, tense as a bowstring until Obi-Wan whispered, "Relax love, it's done. I am all the way in."

Anakin smiled gratefully, but soon her smile became a lustful grin. Greedy youth that she was, she did not wait long to get used to his size. She started writhing and twisting her hips, experimenting with the sensations her movements caused to her and him.

Obi-Wan was poised over her, his eyes closed and his teeth gritted, as he used every ounce of his control to prevent himself from moving and thrust as his body was urging him to do, until Anakin murmured, "Love me, Master."

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her beautiful face, " No," he said, his voice hoarse. "Not Master. My name is Obi-Wan...Say it to me."

"Obi-Wan…"

"Yes..."

Anakin smiled, embracing his back with her arms and his waist with her legs and said again, "Love me, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan did not need further encouragement. He started moving carefully, with long, slow strokes that had him retreating from Anakin's body then plunging deeply into it. Again and again, taking his time to rotate his hips and grind against her flesh, tearing moans and groans from her open lips.

Soon he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, panting and grunting in need and pleasure, plunging inside Anakin in wild abandon, as she arched beneath him, taking all of him and begging him to go even deeper.

Obi-Wan had vowed he would not came until Anakin climaxed, but it was getting more and more difficult to resist to the need to let go. So he slipped a hand between their body and rubbed the place where they bodies joined.

Anakin cried out and tensed in his arms, her inner muscles contracting around him so strongly it was almost painful. Obi-Wan smiled and let go of his control, thrusting one last, deep time before his pleasure exploded in a white hot rush.

He collapsed over Anakin, but soon rolled aside, to avoid crushing her. Anakin moaned at the loss of his softening flesh, but the disappointment was soon forgotten when Obi-Wan took her in his arms and murmured for the first time, "I love you, Anakin."

"As I love you, Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered back, settling more comfortably on his chest and listening to his still hammering heart.

Anakin fell asleep shortly afterward, but Obi-Wan stayed awake a little longer, his hand absently rubbing her back.

He was still too charged up, still too awed by what had happened to relax and sleep.

He thought back to what had happened in the last months. Who could have imagined things would have evolved like this? Who could have imagined, in the aftermath of the mission on Sindona, that Anakin and he would discover this new kind of happiness?

Obi-Wan smiled softly, looking at his friend and lover as she slept in his arms.

Yes, it had been quite a twist of fate, but Force be blessed, everything had gone well and had opened a new life for Obi-Wan.

A new life Anakin and he would face together—side by side as usual, because that had always been their destiny.

THE END


End file.
